NCIS & Goldilocks And The Three Bears 2
by Leonora Chris
Summary: Sequel to the story with the same name. Part of my Once Upon A Time: Anthony D. DiNozzo series. Tony and his dad meet again after ten long years.
1. The Famous First Words

_**(I don't own NCIS or the characters etc from it. I also don't own the original fairytales. Only the stories are mine.)**_

**EDIT:**_** I decided to upload these stories as completely separate from now on and cut the long stories into chapters. So maybe it'll make reading easier for people... As a plus, people get to choose which story they put in their favorites and so on.  
**_

_**EDIT2: The whole idea of these series is looking at NCIS and then some well known fairytale (which usually have plenty of versions and are up on the internet as well...) and then creating another story out of that. Which has nothing to do with the original fairytale... So as far I can see, no crossovers there... No teddy bears and such from the fairytales for example...**_

**So... I've been wanting to do this longer than my first story in here...  
**

**I won't be writing almost straight copies of fairytales with the NCIS characters in it. Instead, I'll take the original story, the characters from the show, stir and make another story out of that. So sometimes the end results might not be like a fairytale at all... And I mean _at all_. It can become something completely different... I don't even know yet... If you want obvious 'NCIS in fairytale' stories, feel free to write those, I'll most likely read them, happily. Hopefully I'll manage to make something good enough...**

**If I really get in the mood, I might even write sequel/prequel etc stories as well. I'll be more likely to do so if people want that. Or I might even write different versions, with different ideas.  
**

**Feel free to throw in your own fairytale ideas, although I already have a list of my own made already... It's still good to know what other people like and if I've forgotten some good ones.**

**There will be ZERO Tiva. There's enough to _drown_ in them around here already... No offence to all the Tiva/Ziva lovers... Just not my thing.  
**

**Feel free to let me know what you think, both this idea and my stories to come.**

_**Leo**_


	2. Part 6

**Picks up from, pretty much, where the last part ends...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART**** 6 -**

He was walking through the dusty streets of the city, without really looking where he was going. It might have been noisy around him, but it made no difference. He was deaf to the world. Just as the world had been both deaf and blind towards him throughout all his life.

It was almost ironic. Although he wasn't running and this sure wasn't forest, the buildings and the people all around him felt almost just as suffocating as it had felt in that forest all those years ago. And even if he was not running, but kept his steady and almost too calm steps, in his mind he was screaming and running faster than he had been running back then.

He did not have to see it to know the person following him was not going to leave him alone anytime soon, if ever. He was not sure how to feel about that.

He had seen the looks of hurt and agony on the man's face the moment he pulled free and walked away. But what could they say to each other? Other than the _sorry_, which the older man kept saying to the point he was now sick of hearing it.

It was funny really. At one point in his life he had actually _wanted_ to hear those words coming from the man's mouth. And now that he heard them... It was no use. They might have been father and son once upon a time, but it's been already ten years now. They had both changed. _He_ had changed. Good Lord! Was it really that much? Ten years...

He stopped walking and so did the man following him. He could feel the eyes on him. Those ice blue eyes which long time ago were able to make him feel safe and wanted. _Loved_... Even now it was the only time in his life he had ever been happy.

The man spoke to him. In that pained voice still. Pleading. "Tony... Please... I know I don't deserve it, but... Please, son... Talk to me. I mean, _really_ talk to me. Don't avoid me with some bulls*it. I want to talk to you. Few hours. An hour. Few minutes. Then I'll be gone... If that's... If that's what you really want..."

"Gibbs..." Tony turned around and didn't miss the flinch on the man's face when he used that name.

"Gibbs. Things are different now."

"I know..."

"You can't think I would want to come anywhere near that place again..."

"I know..."

"I'm not that same little boy anymore..."

"I _know_..."

Tony narrowed his eyes. He hadn't missed the little too long hesitation before the answer. "I mean it Gibbs. I'm different now. Things... happened and I had to learn to survive."

He got long silence, but at least the man wasn't trying to lie to him again...

"I've got room in the fanciest place here..." Tony was glad he didn't have to say more as his unsaid invitation was delivered successfully.

Walking side by side, the men didn't look at each other. Both deep in their own thoughts.

It really had to be some kind of joke... His son, _Tony_, staying in a place like... _this_? Jethro narrowed his eyes dangerously at the women getting little too close and friendly with the young man. Then he stepped forward and grabbed the boy's arm, whispering. "Tony... You do realize what kind of place this is..?"

Tony shrugged. "Look. It's not like I'm sleeping with them. They're simply friendly enough to offer me a free room to stay in. As a payment, I keep them safe from the worst kind of customers. The girls are more like big sisters to me. I couldn't possibly have any sort of 'bedroom fun' in here."

"They're obviously hitting on you! Trying to... to..." Jethro swallowed hard.

"You do know how-?"

"I know where the babies come from. I don't need to hear that lecture at this age, Gibbs."

"No... That's not what I... Tony... You can't stay here..."

"Really? And who's stopping me? It sure as h*ll is not going to be you!"

"Hey!" Before he knew what his hand was doing, Jethro had head slapped Tony.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Why? It's not like _you_ ever had problem with swearing!"

The men glared at each other. Neither willing to give in. It was only after they started getting too much attention from the harlots and their 'customers' that they moved in Tony's small room, which really was just a small bedroom with nothing but one narrow bed and on the floor there was some kind of traveling bag.

"What? Something wrong with my room?"

"It's small... and there's no lock on the door."

Tony sighed. Of course he would notice _that_ of all the things, ignoring the other obvious things, like the fact that a house like this was never quiet.

"And it's... _noisy_." Jethro added finally. Unsure how he was supposed to describe the too loud moaning in the room right above them. And the way the bed up there was making creaking noises and...

"Tony... If it's money, I'm sure I can-"

"I have plenty of money, thank you."

"Then why stay in a place like this?"

"I have my reasons." Tony's whole demeanor was screaming to leave the matter alone, but Jethro, having earned the rightful title of being a bastard during the ten years, was unwilling to step back.

"What reasons? Are you hiding from someone?"

Jethro's eyes widened when he realized from the silence and blank look on Tony's face that he had gotten it right. "Who? Son... Who are you hiding from?"

Tony had remained quiet and he sat down on the bed, taking off his boots and socks. Angry that Jethro couldn't let the thing be. Angry that he had the nerve to call him son. Throwing his other boot on the floor, barely missing Jethro, he let out his anger and hurt which he had been holding inside him for years.

"You! I'm hiding from _you_! Don't think I don't know how you kept trying to find me!" Ok, it wasn't really the whole truth, but he didn't feel like the man deserved to know anything.

Jethro visibly flinched. Sure, he deserved it, but...

"Son..." Jethro's eyes widened when he saw Tony's feet, his left one. The kid was missing one toe, the smallest one.

"What... What happened to your..?" Looking back at Tony, his _son_, didn't matter how the things now were, Jethro thought he saw for a moment pained look crossing the boy's face.

"It was the price I had to pay." Tony answered, trying to sound like it was nothing.

"What price? For what?" Jethro started getting angry. Just thinking about someone _doing_ this to _his_ son...

"When did this happen? Where? Why?"

Tony shrugs. Feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. He didn't really like to remember those times. "After I left home..."

He closed his eyes. No, that's not what he wanted to say... "After I left your place."

Jethro went pale the moment he realized it had been when his boy had been just a child. It had already been unbearable for him to think that someone might have done this to Tony while he was grown up like this. Now...

"Ten years ago?"

Tony nods. Fiddling with the end of the old and worn blanket on the bed.

"But you were just... Just a..."

"Would you just stop it now! It's over! Past! Ancient history! It's just one lousy toe and I would be very happy if you didn't keep on bringing back bad memories! I've been running away from them for _years_ now!"

Jethro stared at him during the rant and then saw something in there which softened the look on his face greatly. Hurt. Loneliness. _His_ Tony. No... Didn't matter what the boy said... This almost man, son of his... He hadn't changed. Not really. He was still there, not even too deep. His boy. His Tony.

Sitting on the bed, next to Tony, he ignored the way the young man was scowling at him.

"I'm sorry..." He finally said. Weary and more exhausted than he had even realized he really was. When was the last time he had truly slept well? It was when he last time slept with his whole family near him...

"I'm sorry that I... That I forgot you..." He finally said it and at the same time he found himself again reliving that day in his head. '_Dad... Daddy... Where... Where are you going..? Don't go... Please..._' And that look on his son's little face...

Those last days kept on haunting him every night and too often during the days also. And not just because of the murder of his wife and daughter. Somehow the biggest impact was left on him by the moment he walked away from the only good thing which he still had. It took years for him to admit it to himself why it was so. Guilt. It was because he had caused it. He had made it happen. It was all on him. He didn't have anyone to hunt down and kill unlike with Shannon's and Kelly's murderer. He couldn't avenge his son's pain. He could do nothing, because it was all on him...

"I let you down, son... But I want to explain... I owe you at least that much... I want you to understand... It had nothing to do with you. Do you understand me? _Nothing_."

Ignoring, for now, his son's obvious unbelief towards anything he said, Jethro kept talking. It was all he could do. "I never stopped loving you. Never. It's just... The moment I saw Kelly and Sha- your mom. The moment I saw them... I lost it. I couldn't think. The only thought I had in my head from that moment on was revenge... It made me forget everything else... I know it's not an excuse, but you have to believe me... It had nothing to do with you... I loved you no less..."

"Believe you?" Tony finally spoke.

"_Believe_ you?" He repeated.

"How the h*ll am I supposed to believe in anything you say after what you did! You broke your word! You said you'd never... That you'd never..." He couldn't finish as his voice broke down.

"Son..."

"Don't touch me!" Tony snarled when Jethro tried putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me! You _promised_ me no one would hurt me! _Semper fi_, that's what you kept repeating to me time and time again! You said you'd never leave me behind! You told me... that you _loved_ me... You broke every d*mned word! You let people hurt me, _you_ hurt me! You left me behind, walked out of that d*mn door and never looked back! Not once! Didn't even slow down! Not a moment of hesitation! Do you have _any idea_ how it felt?! And then you... You never found me again..."

At this point there were tears on both their faces. Neither of them noticing it.

"I tried, son... I swear, I tried... I tried finding you until there were no trails left. After that I kept on going through any clues I had and kept on asking people if they had heard anything, for years to this point... I never... I never truly stopped looking..."

"Keep your d*mn hands off me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Jethro ignored the screaming. He was first time thankful for all the other noise in the building that pretty much covered it all. He ignored the use of language, which he was sure to address again later on. He ignored the fists which were sure to leave their mark on him later. He would be surely having at least one black eye by tomorrow. His kid had grown so strong...

After much fighting, crying, cursing and screaming from the young man's mouth, Jethro finally managed to restrain the very upset young man in his arms. He was holding so tightly he was afraid he'd end up hurting the kid.

Tony kept on struggling and throwing insults and at one point he even tried to bite Jethro, who luckily noticed it in time to avoid it from happening.

Neither of the men knew how long it took, but eventually Tony started getting tired. So tired in fact, that he went almost limp in the strong and warm arms. Arms that long time ago were carrying him around. Arms that used to mean safety and love. Father's arms. No, that was wrong. _Dad's arms_. Father to him only meant bad things. Never ending pain and agony.

"I... I really hate you..."

"Shhh... I know you do, son... I know you do..." Jethro spoke softly in the hair. Hair which still was just as soft as it was when Tony had been just a small child.

Although he loosened his hold, he didn't let go. Not when after ten years he finally had his boy in his arms again. Sure, he could be maybe called a man now, but to him... Just one look in those beautiful green eyes of his, and all he could see was that tiny little son of his...

"I love you son..." Jethro kept brushing his trembling fingers through Tony's hair.

"I hate you..."

"I know you do, I know..."

* * *

It was dark and almost silent when Jethro woke up. He must've fallen asleep at some point...

_Tony_..! He almost sat up, but relaxed the moment he felt something heavy laying on top of him and still in his arms. Tony was still there... It hadn't been a dream... His son was here and he didn't care what he may have promised or what it would cost him... He wasn't going to let him go again...

"Never again... You hear me son? Never again am I making that mistake... I won't let anyone hurt you ever again..." Jethro whispered fiercely. Although he knew no one but him would hear his words.

Brushing his fingers through the soft hair, he took in the scent of the boy, which strangely wasn't so different from what he remembered. Only more mature now. It made him so sad suddenly. How much he had missed from his son's life... Ten years... All the important moments... The first girl he liked, surely there had been one or few... Teaching all the important things of how to become a man... Being there during the times when his son needed a dad to look after him... To hold during those night terrors of his... So much... He had missed too much...

Tony moved in his sleep and made a whimpering sound, only to calm down soon after, feeling safe in the so familiar arms. Had he been awake, he would have denied it though. Jethro, noticing this, couldn't stop the wide smile spreading on his face. Ten years, that's how long ago it had been when he had smiled like that for the last time.

"Please... Let me make up everything... All the wrongs which I did to you... Give me a chance..."

Jethro spent rest of the night with his eyes open. Too afraid to fall asleep. Too afraid that once he would open his eyes again, Tony would be gone once again.

* * *

He woke up slowly and barely even noticed the strong grip holding him down. He was feeling safe. Something which he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Feeling the fingers brushing through his hair continuously made Tony snuggle closer to the mass of warmth under him. It was then that all the memories from the last night came rushing back in his mind and he opened his eyes.

"Shhh... Take it easy... Don't want to make us both fall off the bed..."

Forcing himself free, Tony stood up. Wobbling slightly with his head all mush from the sleep.

"Don't." He said when Jethro was about to steady him.

Compared to the noise before, the building was almost deadly silent in the morning. He hated it. He hated it because now he could hear his thoughts. He didn't want to think.

Jethro sat back on the bed and kept his silence for a long time. Giving the young man time to wake up properly.

"I have no right, I know that. But I beg you, give me one more chance. Just one. That's all I'm asking. I'll even get on my knees if I have to. Tony... Son... Come home with me. Please... At least for a while..."

After pacing around the tiny room, Tony finally sat down, next to Jethro.

"I'm sorry..." He spoke quietly. So quietly that Jethro wasn't at first sure he had heard it right.

"Sorry? _You_ have no reason to apologize..."

"I didn't mean what I said... I don't... I don't hate you... I couldn't... I want to... But I can't..."

Hesitating just for a moment, Jethro put his hand on Tony's shoulder. Once again he was thrown back by the change. His boy had grown so big...

"Come home with me, Tony..."

_**End of Part 6.  
**_


	3. Part 7

**Part seven. Hope you've liked this so far.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 7 -**

Riding side by side on their horses, Jethro had to smile as he looked at his boy, Tony. Riding on that horse with elegant ease and at the same time looking like a cowboy who had seen life. That thought made his smile falter and ultimately change into a frown. He still didn't know anything about Tony's life. Not before he came to them and certainly not after he had disappeared. It was obvious to his trained eyes that the young man hadn't had easy life before and even after that short period of time living with them. It pained him to know that.

Looking at the blue sky above them, Jethro found himself silently praying for things to end up well between them. Maybe even a chance to go back in time and change the wrong choices he had made. Or perhaps for this all to be a very long and horrible nightmare and he'd wake up, with his whole family still there to greet him in the morning...

_Shannon_... Jethro formed the name with his mouth and like so often during the years, he spoke to her. How badly he had messed things up. Begging for her forgiveness.

"Gibbs." The almost too silent voice snapped him out of the painful moment of his.

Jethro smiled sadly at the emotionless look staring back at him. It had been that way since they left Baltimore, days ago. After he had practically begged and nearly gone down on his knees, something anyone knowing him in these days would never believe to have happened, Tony had agreed to come home with him. Well, saying 'agreed' might be bit too much, if the look of extreme distaste on Tony's face was anything to go by.

"We're almost there." Jethro spoke.

"Yes. I am aware of that, but it's not what I asked." Tony said and only then Jethro realized that he must have been asked something, which he had not heard.

"I was wondering if your business in Baltimore wasn't that important?"

Jethro froze. "D*mn it!"

He had completely forgotten it. He was supposed to meet with the sheriff there. Now, how was he supposed to explain this to Morrow? Not that his reason wasn't good enough...

A sound of soft laughter snapped him out of his musings.

"I'm glad my displeasure brings you joy..." Jethro snorts, unable to stop the wide smile from spreading on his face at the sound of his son's laughter. Although so much more mature now, it still had that same sound to it as it had been long ago. A sparkle which made his heart swell whenever he heard it.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Tony finally said.

"I'm sure Fornell will come to you instead... Just don't tell him we know each other. Like I said, I'm not exactly his favorite person."

Jethro looked at him with interest. "And why is that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm always on his way. You know, I am bounty hunter after all. He prefers to catch the criminals in his own way, but usually I'm always faster and I have my own methods catching them. Did you know that although it says '_wanted dead or alive_', they won't really thank you if you bring in a dead guy? I can't even count all the times Fornell has tried to lock _me_ up instead."

Jethro chuckled. He had noticed the same thing with his own work. Then he got more serious.

"Bounty hunter, eh?" He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Just thinking about his son living a life like that... And obviously with no one to watch his back either... A lone rider... Just like he was, but didn't mean he had to like it...

"Hey, I'm a big boy now 'pops'." Tony said, not seeing the way Jethro's head perked up.

Not a daddy or dad, but it was a start, right? Jethro swallowed the lump forming in his throat and focused on the road ahead them.

* * *

"Abigail. Sit down. Jethro should be back soon." Ducky spoke to the raven haired young woman spacing in his house.

"But Ducky... Something's different this time. I can _feel _it. What if he's hurt? I mean more hurt than usually?"

"Abigail..." Ducky sighs, shaking his head.

"And why did he have to leave like that without saying anything? I mean we're family, right?"

Ducky smiled sadly. Family was very sore spot to Jethro and had it been anyone else forcing the subject on him over and over again, that someone would have gotten seriously hurt or never heard from him again. Or both.

Hesitating for a moment, Ducky spoke. "Abigail... You do know Jethro cares about you dearly, right?"

Abigail, or Abby to most people, stopped her pacing. "What are you not telling me, Ducky?"

Before Ducky had chance to answer, his young assistant rushed inside the house. Stuttering as he tried to form the words in his mouth.

"Take a deep breath and calm down, mr Palmer." Ducky spoke to the young man, who blushes furiously and nods.

"It's mr Gibbs. He's back."

Abby lets out a happy squeal and hurries outside, only to stop soon after. Seeing that Jethro wasn't alone.

"Jethro!" Ducky walked closer to the two horses. Both the horses and the men were exhausted.

"You are back early. How did it go?" He eyed the now fading coloring around Jethro's eye with interest.

"About that..." Jethro hesitated and looked as Tony jumped on the ground. He followed the example soon after. Only he didn't jump.

"And who might this young man be?" Ducky smiled and studied the young man standing there, staring back at him wordlessly.

"Jethro?" Ducky spoke again. This time question in his voice. He had his suspicions, but he had to make sure Jethro was aware of it first.

"Yes..." Jethro simply said. Having understood the unsaid question and unable to say much else. With that lump forming in his throat again.

"Oh... My boy... My dear boy..." Ducky's eyes were filled with unshed tears as he walked towards the young man, who was trying very hard hiding his emotions.

"Anthony..." Ducky pulled Tony into a hug, which the young man returned without hesitation. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Jethro, who had his trembling hand on Tony's shoulder.

The obviously special moment between the three of them was cut short by the voice of their sheriff.

"Jethro!" Morrow rushed past the few people blocking his way.

"You're back early."

"So I've been told..." Jethro smiled slightly. Wondering how he should explain that he hadn't even seen Fornell.

"So? How did it go?" Tom Morrow asked, sounding awfully impatient.

"Well... About that..."

"Thomas... This... Do you see this young man here? Do you recognize him?" Ducky spoke. Turning Tony around to face the man.

Tom looked confused and shook his head. "No. Should I?"

At this point Tony stepped forward, holding out his hand, which Tom took. Still looking confused and trying to figure out how he was supposed to know this young man.

"Anthony DiNozzo."

Jethro flinched. _DiNozzo_. Not Gibbs...

"DiNozzo? Anthony? No... I'm afraid I can't rememb- _Oh?_" Tom's eyes went almost huge and first time he noticed how familiar the young man looked.

"Yeah. 'Oh'." There was cheeky smile on Tony's face and Tom found himself smiling, although confused. Now, that smile he recognized... The d*mn kid had given him gray hairs...

"Tony?"

"The one and only."

"My... Well... Look at you... Aren't you just..."

"Gorgeous?" Tony flashed blinding smile and Tom chuckled. Well, at least the kid wasn't modest...

"Big. Grown up. Almost adult now. You're now what? Twenty years old?"

Tony put a hand over his heart and faked hurt. "What? _Almost_? I'll have you know that I'm all adult. I can show my- _Ow_!"

Jethro had been listening and watching, feeling very much left out. It was only when his son didn't seem to be having any kind of problem heading the conversation into inapropriate things, that he moved. Or rather his hand had moved and before he knew it, he had head slapped the kid. Cursing himself over it. At this rate he really was going to push him away even faster...

Tony glared, rubbing the back of his head. "What the h*ll do you think you're doing, old man?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth or I will wash it with a soap!" Jethro barked before he had time to stop himself.

"Really? I'd like to see you trying, _dad_." Had he not sneered it, Jethro would have felt happy to hear it.

Jethro opened his mouth to say something again, or maybe apologize, he wasn't sure anymore. Tony was faster.

"As I was saying... I can show you my _gun_. We can have a shooting match whenever you want to." He was talking to Tom again.

"Ah. That's alright..." Tom said. Uncertain how to deal with this situation, which felt like something that could blow up on their faces.

Ducky saved the day. Or at least for those at the shooting range. Too close to the father and son. "My dear boy... What if you and Jethro go home now? I am sure you two have much to discuss. I will come and visit you two later and then we can all talk."

"I don't-" Tony began.

"See you later, Ducky." Jethro nods and glares at Tony, _daring_ him to argue back.

As the two left, Abby finally stepped forward.

"Ducky! What just happened? Who was he? And Gibbs didn't even notice me!" And that was what was upsetting her the most. To have been like air which Jethro hadn't even noticed, although he must have known she was there.

"Now... My dear girl... Let us go back inside and then I can perhaps explain this to you..."

* * *

Opening the door, Jethro stepped inside the house. Only then he noticed that Tony hadn't followed him. Panicking, he rushed outside. The relief which he felt, when he saw Tony standing there, was beyond words.

"Tony. What's wrong? Come inside..." Jethro had gone back to the soft and gentle tone when speaking to the kid. It was only then that he noticed that the boy was white as sheet. Green eyes were almost huge and he was trembling.

"Son?"

"I don't... I don't think I can do this... I'm sorry..." Tony whispered and before Jethro had time to realize what was happening, he took off. Running fast.

"Tony!"

* * *

He was running _again_. It seemed as if that was the only thing he was good at. Running.

It was strange. He must have been making awfully lot of noise in the forest while running, yet he didn't hear anything. He only heard his heart beats and his breathing. Although it was all sounding as if it came from far away.

This same forest. How could one place bring him feelings of both terror and love?

_Why did I come back_? He questioned himself. He had promised to never go back home, to never forgive the hell he had to go through because dad had walked away from him. That hell had been twice as bad than it had been before he met the Gibbs family. Yet somehow all that pain and heartache had been worth those short moments of happiness. Had he never met them, he would have never known what he had been missing. And that... It had been what had kept him alive all these years.

He missed them... Mom... Kelly... _Dad_... He missed his dad...

Seeing a fallen tree, blocking his way, he didn't give it much thought. Distantly he knew he should have, but he was at this point too far gone to be able to think rationally. Running faster, Tony jumped. It felt amazing. Almost like if he'd have wings. He almost made it over the huge tree trunk, but then just as amazing the moment up in the air had been, it was just as painful falling down on the ground.

Distantly he heard something snap. A bone, he realized just as the darkness wrapped him into a tight hold. Before it completely took him over however, he thought he heard someone calling him. Then shouting his name. Terrified.

"Dad..."

* * *

His awareness came back slowly and then he wished he could slip back into the darkness. That glorious darkness... Groaning in the sudden pain, Tony opened his eyes. He was in a bedroom... _His_ bedroom...

"Tony!" Jethro stood up fast. He had almost fallen asleep when he felt the movement and heard the pained voice.

"Sorry..." He whispered, having seen the flinch at the loud voice.

"Wha'hap'n..?" Tony mumbled. Looking around the half dark room. His head hurt and his right leg was killing him and it felt strangely heavy.

"You fell... Hit your head pretty bad and broke your leg..." Jethro whispered and brushed the unruly hair off his son's face.

The moment Tony took off, Jethro had wasted first few seconds admiring the speed and way of running. By the time he had made it in the forest, the young man had been nowhere near to be found and so all he had left was his gut, which luckily had pointed him to the right direction.

The scene which he had to see however... It would surely be haunting him in his sleep for months to come. Laying on the ground, bleeding and looking so very... _dead_... For a moment Jethro had feared he had lost his son too... Then he had heard his son calling out to him. Not using any snarky nicknames or calling him Gibbs, but _dad_...

Carrying his now very heavy son back to the house had proven to be awfully hard thing to do. He had grown up indeed... It was only the arrival of Ducky, that he could put his mind at ease. His son would be just fine. No worries. Still... Seeing the too pale young man on the bed and now in pain... Jethro wasn't sure if he could trust Ducky's word on this.

"Hey..." Tony spoke, taking a hold of Jethro's hand.

"Sure it... hurts... Bad... But I'll be alright. I've been through... much worse than... this... You remember? Don't you dad?"

_Yes.._. How could he forget? Jethro sat on the bed and gathered his son in his arms. Trying to be as careful as he could with the broken leg.

"It's a memory I can never wipe off..."

They were both silent for a while. Neither knowing what to say and both comfortable with the silence.

"I missed you, you know..." Tony finally spoke.

"Really?" Jethro felt his heart both swell and break at the same time.

"So many times I... For so many years I would look out from the window and wish that you would come to me... To take me home..."

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Jethro whispered in the soft hair. He had lost the count of times he had been apologizing now, but then again, he could never say sorry too many times.

"It's... It's alright I guess..." Tony shrugged slightly.

"I mean you... You had your mess to deal with... I had mine..."

"You were ten years old!"

Tony flinched at the loud noise, booming too close to his ears.

"Sorry..." Jethro mumbled. Frustrated how he couldn't do anything right.

"It's fine..."

"No it's not... What I did to you... It was wrong... Way more than just wrong... I should've... I should've been there... I should have been there for you... Instead of listening Mike and taking off like that... Ducky... Ducky told me you were there when they..."

"I'm sorry..."

Jethro was startled. That hadn't been what he thought he'd hear. "_You're_ sorry? Son, you have nothing to be sorry about. _Nothing_."

"It's my fault. My fault that they are dead. If we had never met... It would be much better..."

"No... No, no... Don't say that..." Jethro frowned, seeing as his words held no weight.

"Why not? _You're_ blaming me."

"What? No, I could never blame you..."

"Then why did you walk away from me? Why does your face look the way it does right now?"

"Tony... The only one you and I both should blame is your father..."

The mention of his 'father' made Tony go stiff and Jethro noticed how he was starting to shut off.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't close me out... Tony... Whatever it may be... No matter how bad... I want to hear it... All of it..."

"Hear what?"

"You know what I'm talking about... What happened to you after you left? H*ll, before we even met. I want to hear all of it. Your life Tony. Tell me about it..."

And talk Tony did. He began from his early childhood days before Jethro. He shared the abuse he lived with. How from the outside his life was all glamor and riches, but how behind closed doors his father was nothing but a drunkard, using his only son as a punching bag. How, while still alive, his mother hadn't been the kind of mom Shannon had been, but he had loved her nevertheless.

Although he never spoke of the moment he found Shannon and Kelly with their murderer, he spoke how he had ran away after Jethro left him. Told how the only place he knew to go back to was his father's place. Although the man himself wasn't there, a servant sent him to him. To overseas.

Seeing his father first time in a long time, he knew he might not make it out alive. Instead of beating however, the bastard had ordered one of his men to cut his little toe off. Calling it a lesson. He, Tony, had actually been glad. A loss of a toe was hardly as bad of a punishment as he thought he'd be getting.

The beatings continued, but as he started growing up, he became much more thick skinned until DiNozzo senior got bored with him and threw him out of his house. Disowning him.

"I was fifteen by then. Alone in a strange land. Living on the streets... And I'm telling you... That is not a life I wish for anyone... After few weeks I became a stowaway..."

"A _stowaway_?"

"There was this ship I had heard would go to America. There was no doubt in my mind then what I had to do."

"Tony... That was stupid and dangerous thing to do..." Jethro shuddered as he knew what some people would do to their stowaways.

Tony laughed. "And I did get caught. On the first day. How pathetic is that?"

Jethro froze in horror.

"Hey. It's alright. The captain of the ship was nice enough to make me work. He even gave me food, a place to sleep and new clothes to wear. We became close friends..."

"Oh. Well, that's good..." Jethro was jealous.

"Ernie was a good man. No need to show such face to me. You would've liked him."

"Was..?"

"He died few years ago... I'll never forget him. I owe him that much..."

"I'm sorry..."

Brushing away that stubborn hair from his son's face, Jethro felt something wet against his hand. He didn't have to see it to know it was tears.

"I miss them so much..."

"Me too, son, me too..." Jethro hugged the young man, who was suddenly sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. Years worth of tears. Soon enough he found tears rolling down his own cheeks also.

At the door, without either man noticing it, Ducky turned around, wiping tears from his own eyes, and pushed the young woman downstairs with him.

"Let's leave our boys to have their moment for now Abigail..."

"It's so sad Ducky... So sad... but they will be alright now, right? I mean now that they are finally together again. They will be fine now?"

"We sure can hope so, we sure can hope so..."

_**End of Part 7.  
**_


	4. Part 8

**Last chapter and last part! Let me know if this should be rated higher... So this was also originally one shot, which I cut into chapters and separated from the other Once Upon A Time: Anthony D. DiNozzo stories. They'll be all separate story parts from now on...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 8 -**

"Need some help with that?"

"No. I can handle this."

Jethro watched, worrying, as Tony stepped outside. In one hand he had a cane, to help keep the weight off his healing leg and on the other hand he was holding a small tower of plates. Somehow that idiot son of his made it safely to the long table outside and put the plates on it.

Sometimes Jethro found himself feeling almost glad the kid had broken that leg of his. Knowing how good he was at running and disappearing, at least he hadn't been able to do it with a broken leg. Then Jethro felt terribly guilty for thinking like that. Even if it was true that all thanks to that the two of them had been able to spend time together and talk.

During the days with his son, he had been smiling and laughing more than he had since losing his family. It was then that he truly realized how much he had changed and it made his heart ache. He knew then more than ever, he couldn't lose Tony. He could not let his son go. So if Tony by the end of this decided to leave, he would follow him.

"You know, mom would be making a face right now."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are going to make your cowboy steaks. She did always say, it's the only thing you can make."

Jethro growled gruffly. "Then get back to kitchen and start cooking!"

"On it boss!" Tony chuckled and made it back inside without too much trouble.

It scared him how easy it was for the two of them to get along. They had been talking every day. Jethro had even made him talk about that one thing he didn't want to talk about, the murder and what it did to him. He hated the man for making him go through that again. Even if Jethro did apologize afterwards.

Picking up a potato in the kitchen, he began peeling it. Finding soon after how hard the job really was. Not because of his leg, since he was sitting down on a chair, but because of the endless tears rolling down his cheeks again.

It was painful to be back in this house. All the memories were crushing him. Good and bad.

"I miss you two..." Tony whispered, wiping away his tears. Manly tears, he would say. Despite the way even his nose was running.

Hearing the footsteps, Tony grabbed one of the few onions near and started peeling it.

"Everything okay son?" Jethro asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Onions you know..." Tony sniffed, his back towards the doorway.

Seeing the obvious lie, but respecting Tony's need for privacy, Jethro took the knife he came there for and left.

"D*mn it..." Tony dropped the onion. The d*mn vegetable had only made it worse.

* * *

One by one their guests arrived to the house and soon after sat down behind the long table which Jethro had built in a rush. There were more people in there than at Jethro's and Shannon's wedding. The people were both old and new friends.

The little party had been Abby's idea. A young woman who was little more friendly with both him and Jethro than Tony would like. However, he found himself unable to hate her...

The guests were chatting happily while Jethro, with the help of ever eager Abby and young James Palmer or Jimmy between friends as the stuttering kid had pointed out to Tony, started carrying the food on the table. And there was plenty of it... Jethro had jokingly pointed out how proud mom Shannon would have been with the two of them, him and Tony...

And if Jethro was smiling more than before and Tony's eyes were red and little puffy, no one said anything.

"M...Mr DiNozzo..."

Tony looked up and grinned at the awfully nervous looking Jimmy. "It's Gibbs and you really must call me Tony or I won't be calling you Jimmy."

"Right... Um... Ducky told me to take a look at your leg... To make sure you haven't... hurt it, you know and..."

"It's alright..." Tony shook his head and with small help from Jimmy, the two of them made it inside.

Jethro turned away from the retreating duo and faced his guests with a huge smile on his face. _Gibbs_... Tony was using _his_ name again...

"Are you happy now?" Abby asked, having seen the whole thing and the way Jethro's whole face had lightened up.

"Yes Abby... I think I am..." Jethro smiled and hugged her with his free hand. And it was true. Sure, the future was still uncertain, but taking back the name Gibbs, Tony had in his own way agreed to try this. Whatever 'this' now was.

Jethro was determined to not screw up. Never again. And although there was still out there many people who had hurt his son, biggest one of them being DiNozzo senior, he wouldn't leave his son again to go after anyone. He would however keep his rifle in good working condition... You never knew when he'd get the chance to use it on that one person who deserved it the most...

Looking up he saw few more people arriving there. People whom he hadn't seen since the funeral of his wife and daughter. Three of them stood out the most. Maddie, Shannon's mother and... _Oh no_... His own father...

Jethro felt gentle touch against his shoulder and noticed Tony standing there, leaning against the cane. With challenging look on his face.

"You know..." Tony started.

"If I can forgive you, dad. Then you sure as h*ll can forgive yours."

Jethro felt his mouth go dry at the thought of it, but then he grinned as he realized what else his son had said. _Dad_. Without snarkiness.

"One of these days I really am going to wash your mouth with a soap!"

"Then I will wash yours!" Tony cheered after his dad, after taking the food from Jethro. Watching as the man walked slowly towards the other part of his family. Both having not seen each other for almost ten years.

"Hi Dad..." Jethro stared at his father. Both hugging each other awkwardly.

Tony sighed and looked up at the blue sky. It was perfect weather for all of this and once again he found himself missing the lost part of the family.

"I'm going to try... For you two..."

And although it would take long time for them to repair their relationship and perhaps he even would end up running away more often than he should, they would both at least try.

And while his father was still out there somewhere, he was no longer that little boy. Helpless and so easy to hurt. If it would come to that, this time he would be standing next to his dad as they dealt with the bastard who took their girls from them.

Tony lifted up his glass of alcohol, which he'd had gone through huge argument with Jethro before he was allowed to have any.

"For you two..." He whispered.

**_The End._**


End file.
